Kidnapping Teeth
by x-r-o-b-i-n-x
Summary: Kate's in trouble and only one thing can help her... an antidote to a deadly poison
1. The Kiddnapping

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kidnapping Teeth

Tony, Kate and Tim sat at their desks starring at the clock waiting for half past five, when half past finally came they all jumped up gathered their belongings said hurried goodbyes to Gibbs and sprinted to the elevator before Gibbs could call them back. When the elevator arrived they jumped in and hit the car park button. When they got to the car park they walked to their cars and muttered hurried goodbyes before getting into their cars and driving out of the car park.

* * *

When Kate got home she walked over to one of her bookshelves which was filled with books and picked one out at random, she was about to sit down on her lounge when she heard a noise in her bedroom. She crept over to her back-pack, opened it and pulled out her personal gun, making sure that it was loaded she crept over to her bedroom door and kicked it open pointing her gun at the man who was leaning over her bedside table looking through her drawers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kate said to the man.

The man spun around and stared at Kate in complete and utter horror.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer." Kate snarled at the man.

"I…I…I…I got p…paid to f…f…find something out ab…b…bout you," He stuttered.

"Who paid you?" Kate asked calmly

"I said WHO PAID YOU!?!?!?"

"I don't know, he never told me his name but his friends called him Piranha." He whimpered obviously terrified

Kate's face paled considerably _Piranha is a criminal who likes to carry Piranha teeth around and he uses them by soaking them in poison and then using them to bite into his victim's and then leaving them to die a long, slow and painful death, and now piranha is after me._

Kate told the man to stay where he was and then walked out into the lounge room where she saw at least 5 people standing there all wearing shirts that said 'Piranha' and all of them carrying guns. Kate slowly raised her arms above her head and dropped her gun, obviously out-numbered.

One of them walked forward and tied her hands behind her back before shoving her roughly towards the door.

* * *

**i hope you liked it!!!**


	2. The Package

**I own nothing**

* * *

KIDNAPPING TEETH

Kate was roughly thrown into the back of the van that her kidnappers had parked outside. When she sat up some-one stuffed a piece of cloth into her mouth almost making her choke.

* * *

The next day McGee was sorting through the mail when he came across a rather large package addressed to Tony, seeing as though Tony was always getting strange letters from girls he continued sorting through the mail without giving it another thought. When he finished sorting the mail into piles he put the different piles on everyone's desks before sitting down and continuing with his work.

* * *

When Tony arrived he sprinted out of the elevator in the direction of his desk and was almost there when something collided with the back of his head which made him fall flat on his face.

"You're late," A gruff voice came from behind him.

"Sorry, Boss," he answered rolling over so that he was facing Gibbs "there was this really big traffic jam…"

"Just get to your desk." He said stepping over him.

When Tony got up and collected all the things that he had dropped he walked over to his desk and was surprised to see a relatively large package on his desk. He walked over to it looking for a return address, when he didn't find one he took two steps backward remembering the last time he opened an envelope without a return address, that time the envelope had contained some sort of plague.

"DiNozzo?"

Gibbs had noticed Tony's strange behavior.

"The Package doesn't have a return address, Boss," Tony answered.

At that moment Gibbs leapt into action, Tony could hear Gibbs yelling at McGee to get Abby up here but didn't take it into account he just stood there staring at the package thinking of the plague that had almost taken his life.

* * *

After Tony had said that the package didn't have a return address Gibbs yelled at McGee to get Abby up here before climbing on to his desk.

"A package has arrived on Agent DiNozzo's desk and it doesn't have a return address, I need everyone to leave in an orderly fashion" Gibbs yelled to everyone else in the office thinking of the plague.

When the office was empty except for Gibbs, McGee and Tony, Gibbs walked over to DiNozzo and got him to go sit down at McGee's desk before walking over to the package and picking it up with a tissue and searching it for an address apart from the NCIS address when he heard the elevator open he quickly put it down and walked over to the elevator to greet Abby.

* * *

When Kate woke up she noticed that she no longer had rope around her wrists or her ankles and that she didn't have the piece of cloth in her mouth.

She looked around the small room and found out that she was on a large pile of hay, that there was a small window above her and a wood door over in the corner. Apart from those three things and a small hook in the roof the room was quite bare.

* * *

As Abby walked out of the elevator she was greeted by Gibbs who led her over to DiNozzo's desk and pointed at the package in silence.

Abby walked over to the package picked it up and put it in the plastic bag she had brought up with her, then walked over to the elevator followed by McGee, Gibbs and DiNozzo and went back down to her office.

When she arrived in her office she inspected the package for finger prints, finding none except McGee's she opened it and pulled out a pair of teeth and a bracelet. A gasp broke the silence and they all turned to look at DiNozzo who was as white as a sheet and looked like he had just a ghost.

"Tony…? What's wrong?" Abby asked frowning a bit.

"That bracelet…… its Kate's," Tony answered.

"How do you know this?" Gibbs asked.

"I gave it to her last Christmas." He answered looking at the teeth, "Abby, are those piranha teeth?"

"Ummmm…… I'm not sure, I'll have to analyze them first… but if they are then that would mean that Kate…"

"That Kate was kidnapped by Piranha." Gibbs finished

"Who is Piranha?" McGee asked

"Piranha is a criminal who likes to carry Piranha teeth around and he uses them by soaking them in poison and then using them to bite into his victim's and then leaving them to die a long, slow and painful death," Abby explained to him "and now he is after Kate."

* * *

Kate was standing on the pile of hay looking out the window trying to figure where she was when she heard the door open. She spun around and saw Piranha standing in the doorway.

* * *

**hope you liked it!**


	3. The Gun

I own nothing!

* * *

KIDNAPPING TEETH

Kate sat there looking at the man standing in the doorway.

He was in his mid thirties and had jet black hair that went down to his shoulders, his eyes were electric green and he was wearing a rather expensive suit.

"What do you want with me?" Kate asked in what she hoped to be a calm and steady voice.

Piranha just chuckled.

"Do you honestly think **I** was after **you**?" Piranha asked grinning evilly, "Why would **I** want an NCIS agent? I don't want you, but I know some one who does, and he has offered a large sum of money for you to be sent to him…. alive. So please don't commit suicide whilst you're in here. Have fun!" and with that he walked out of the room cackling evilly.

Kate sat on the hay with a look of horror on her face. There was only one villain that she could think of, who wanted her…. Ari!

* * *

When Abby said that Kate had been taken by Piranha he leapt into action for the second time that day.

"I want teams at Kate's apartment, I want people sending out search parties and I want Piranhas picture on every bulletin board and all over the news." Gibbs ordered.

"NOW!" He yelled when he realized that they hadn't moved.

McGee ran out of the room as fast he could, Abby turned around and started analyzing the teeth whilst Tony just stood there staring out the window letting the news that he might never see Kate again.

Gibbs turned to look at Tony and saw him standing there staring at the window with a horrified expression on his face.

* * *

It was night, and Kate was lying on her back in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling thinking about Tony when suddenly it dawned on her that she might never see him again. She lay there her heart aching and tears sliding down the sides of her face when she heard a soft knock on the door.

She sat bolt upright and staring at the door, Piranha wouldn't knock, he would just barge into the room.

"Enter" she said softly, scared at who might be behind that door.

When the door creaked open she gasped because standing in the door way was Anthony DiNozzo.

"Tony?" She whispered getting to her feet.

He took three steps into the room and nodded smiling.

She stood there shocked for a moment then ran into his arms and just stood there in his arms crying her heart out.

"Sorry to interrupt this little love fest but there's something I need to do." Some-one said from the door way.

Kate jumped out of Tony's arms and spun around so that she was looking at the door, and standing in the door way was Piranha holding a gun pointed straight at Tony. She was about to jump in the way when he pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times.

* * *

Hey guys!!! Cliffhanger!!! I won't add another chapter unless i get another 5 reviews!!!


	4. The New Arrival

i own nothing!!!

read on!!!

* * *

Kidnapping Teeth

Back at the office Gibbs was sitting in the empty bullpen looking at the three empty desks in front of him. Kate was kidnapped, he had sent Tony home after Tony had vomited for the Fourth time that day and McGee was at Kate's house finding evidence. Gibbs just sat there waiting for Abby to ring him, to tell him to come down so that she can tell him what type of teeth was in the box.

* * *

After another three hours Gibbs got bored and went down to Abby's office to find it deserted and a fresh cup of Caf-Pow on her desk.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Back in Kate's room she woke with a start to find it deserted and that Tony wasn't bleeding to his death on the floor. She was just about to go back to sleep when some-one knocked very softly on the door.

* * *

After Gibbs had searched Abby's office we walked swiftly to the lift and pressed the up button. When the lift finally arrived the doors opened and Gibbs found himself face to face with Abby. After he had taken a couple of steps backwards he got a proper look at Abby's face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Abby……?" Gibbs asked rather reluctantly after escorting her back to her office "what's wrong?"

"The teeth in the box that arrived on Tony's desk are Piranha teeth which means…" at this point Abby was so overcome by tears that she could no longer go on.

"Which means Agent Todd was kidnapped by Piranha." Came a very calm voice from the door way.

Gibbs and Abby jumped at the voice and spun around to look at the person in the doorway.

* * *

"Come in" Kate said nervously hoping her voice sounded braver than her voice.

The door creaked open slowly and standing in the door was someone Kate hoped she would never have to see again……Ari.

* * *

When Abby and Gibbs looked in the doorway there was a man in his mid thirties with jet black hair that went down to his shoulders, his eyes were electric green and he was wearing a rather expensive suit.

"Good afternoon, my name is Piran Haley and I am here to help you find Agent Todd."

Abby and Gibbs didn't say anything, partly because they hadn't been told he had been added to the team and also because they didn't like the look of him.

"I know what you are thinking, who is this guy and what is he doing here" Piran said raising an eyebrow, "Well, as I said earlier me name is Piran Haley and I am here to help you find Agent Todd. I usually work for the FBI but I was sent here to help you find her."

* * *

"Well, well, well, it's a pleasure to see you again Kate," Ari said smirking.

"I wish I could say the same to you but then I would be lying," Kate spat at him.

The smirk on Ari's face disappeared so fast it was almost as if it had never been there.

"You're going to wish you never said that Kate," Ari snarled.

Kate's face paled considerably as she tried to think of what punishment he might have in stall for her.

* * *

Gibbs and Abby exchanged nervous looks, the NCIS had had bad experiences with the FBI and they were worried that this was going to be no different.

"Listen I don't mean to be rude or anything but why is the FBI getting themselves involved with our case?" Abby asked before Gibbs could say anything.

"We are involving our selves in your case because a couple of months ago Piranha was on a car bomb rampage and he nearly killed a young mathematician whom helps us out time and time again," Piran stated simply.

"Well I'm sure the team will enjoy having you on the team even if it is for a short amount of time," Gibbs said smiling "and Tony will love you here because all you're going to be doing is the unwanted paperwork that Tony doesn't want to do," Gibbs whispered into Abby's ear.

* * *

Kate woke with a start, her body hurt incredibly and she was sure that she would have bruises later on. She tried to remember what had happened last night…

_**-MEMORY-**_

She remembered Ari coming in with a pair of handcuffs and ten men, all carrying baseball bats. Ari walked over to her and pulled her to her feet before clasping the handcuffs around her wrists and pushing her towards the corner. In the corner one of the men lifted her arms above her head and looped the handcuffs over the hook on the roof, in this position Kate was utterly defenseless.

When Ari was sure that she was tied up and wasn't going to go anywhere, he gestured towards her and nodded at the ten men who raised there bats over there heads and took it in turns to hit her. After a while, Kate's body started to go numb and she began to fall asleep. Just then, the men stopped hitting her and undid the handcuffs letting her drop to the ground.

_**-END OF MEMORY-**_

Kate grimaced, she would definitely need to apologize to Ari if she was going to get a peaceful night sleep tonight.

* * *

hey!! like the chappie? i hope you did! now all you have to do is click on the little blue button toe show me how much you like it!!!! i ain't addin any more chappies till 5 people click on the little blue button and tell me how much you liked it!!!


	5. the hay

sorry bout the extremely huge delay but my computer kept crashing

* * *

Kidnapping Teeth

The next day Kate was sitting on the pile of hay absentmindedly playing with a lock of hair she looked down at her wrist expecting to see the bracelet Tony had given her for Christmas, it wasn't there. Her face paled as she glanced all over the room hoping to see a glint of silver but didn't see one. She started pulling the pile of hay apart looking for it but couldn't find it.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk staring across the bullpen at Kate's desk. He remembered all the times they had fought and bickered. All the times that he annoyed her. All the times he could have told her how he truly felt.

"I never said goodbye," he whispered to himself, "I loved her, and now I might never be able to see her again."

A lonely tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

"I never told her how I felt, and now I may never have the chance to tell her." He whispered thinking he was the only one there and that no one could hear him.

* * *

Kate was looking around the hay covered floor when she heard the door burst open behind her. She spun around and saw Ari standing there with two of his goons standing behind him.

"Well," he said raising an eyebrow, "I left you alone for a couple of hours and this is what you do to the room? I expected more from an NCIS agent."

"Well, which would you rather, I take my anger out on you or on the room." Kate replied coldly.

Kate saw something flicker in Ari's eyes, fear, but it was gone in an instant.

* * *

Gibbs sighed. He stood at the top of the stairs leading down from MTAC and stared down at Tony. He'd heard everything that Tony had said about himself and Kate. Then he realized that maybe Tony was right, maybe they wont be able to see Kate alive again but the were going to try.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs spun around and saw Ducky standing there.

"Wow, for once I was able to sneak up on you. This moment should be documented." he said trying to make light of the situation, "Now Jethro, either I'm getting better at sneaking up on people or you're really worried about Caitlin. And I'm guessing it's the latter."

"Of course I'm worried about Kate," Gibbs said "Piranha's got her and after Ari kidnapped her, a couple of months ago I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anyone hurt my team, but…"

"But then this happened" Ducky said gently, giving him a small smile.

Gibbs gave him a small smile back and looked down to see Tony and McGee walking towards the stairs.

* * *

Tony looked up as he saw McGee walk into the bullpen and hastily wiped his tears away.

"What did you find?" Tony asked in what he hoped was a steady voice.

"Well, I found multiple black fibres which I sent to Abby for testing. I also found two pieces of hay which Abby also has. But there were tire tracks outside Kate's house and Abby is cross-checking them against other tires," McGee answered.

"Good work probie, Now let's go tell Gibbs what you found." Tony said walking towards the steps that led up to MTAC.

Gibbs walked down the stairs and met them halfway.

"So, what did you find?" Gibbs asked sharply, looking at McGee.

"Well, I found multiple black fibres which I sent to Abby for testing. I also found two pieces of hay which Abby also has. But there were tire tracks outside Kate's house and Abby is cross-checking them against other tires," McGee answered.

"That's it?" Gibbs scowled "So you mean to tell me that you were at Kate's house for the whole day and that's all you found!?" Gibbs pushed past them and started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait," McGee called after, "I also found two different sets of fingerprints on her bedside table," Gibbs stopped and slowly turned around to look at him and Tony was giving McGee a surprised look, "Abby cross-checked them, on of them was Kate's and the other set belonged to a Kyle White. He was in jail for six months for rape."

"Was?" Gibbs repeated raising an eyebrow and taking a step towards him.

"Well, he was paroled two months ago." McGee answered taking a step back.

"Get that bastard in here," Gibbs said turning around again and started walking down the stairs.

"That could be a problem," McGee said and Gibbs turned around to look at him "He was reported missing a month ago and a pair of Piranha teeth were found in his house."

"Fine if you can't get him in here get the files of his kidnapping here instead."

"Yes Sir."

"On it Boss"

Tony and McGee rushed past Gibbs on their way to their desks to try and find the files of his kidnapping.

* * *

Kate held Ari's gaze for what seemed like an hour but she knew it was only for a couple of seconds.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Ari asked quietly.

"Because you're a bastard?"

Ari chuckled, "no, because I want to hurt NCIS. With you gone your dear friend Anthony will be sad and wont work as well and with Gibbs' senior field agent sad and his other agent kidnapped the team will be in shambles and they'll never be able to find you! So whilst you're here you may as well clean up in here." Ari said. He smiled and walked out of the room followed closely by his goons.

Kate sighed and looked around the room at the hay before getting down on her hands and knees and started to clear the hay into the corner opposite the window.

After an hour all the hay was in a pile in the corner except for a small pile under the window. Kate sighed and walked over to the small pile. She tried to kick it to the larger pile except it didn't move. She got down on her hands and knees again and tried to lift the hay up except it was stuck to the ground; it was almost like it was glued in place. She ran her hands through it and found a metal loop. She pulled it up and revealed a trapdoor under the hay.

* * *

now that you've finished reading please press that pretty blu button down there and tell me your thoughts 


	6. The Tunnel

I Own Nothing

* * *

Kidnapping Teeth

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab only to be greeted by extremely loud heavy metal music.

Gibbs grinned despite of the situation and shouted over the music, "ABBY! TURN THAT BLASTED MUSIC DOWN!"

When the music subsided to a reasonable level Gibbs walked over to her and frowned.

"What are the results for the black fibres?"

"Patience Gibbs, you can't rush science,"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and held up a Caf-Pow, Abby tried to grab it but Gibbs held it out of reach.

"Come on Gibbs, don't be mean."

"What did you get on the black fibres?"

"Fine, I did a test on them and they were definitely human hair. So, I did a DNA test and cross-checked it with all the databases I could think of and got Joseph Smith."

"Who?"

"Joseph Smith."

"Who does he work for?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

At this Gibbs raised an eyebrow and went to take her Caf-Pow.

"OK, fine, but don't blame me if you don't like the answer. He works for the one the only, Ari Haswari."

* * *

Kate looked into the tunnel below the trapdoor, it was well lit, so she wouldn't have any trouble with light, and there was only one way to go so she wouldn't have a choice on which way to go.

Kate took one last look at the room before climbing into the hole and lowering the door back down.

When the trapdoor was in place, Kate quickly and quietly made her way down the tunnel.

She kept running till she got to the end of the tunnel and could go no further.

She stood still for a second to catch her breath before looking around to try and find a way out. She looked up and saw a trapdoor identical to the one back in the room. She lifted her hands up and pushed the trapdoor above her open.

She opened it the tiniest bit up and peeked through the gap to see if any one was there. Seeing no-one she opened it fully, stuck her head out and looked around at her surroundings.

It was night and she was in a barn which she recognized in an instant. She was on the farm that Ari had taken her to a couple of months ago.

She quietly climbed out and lowered the trapdoor before running towards the main house.

* * *

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and up the stairs to MTAC before walking swiftly and decisively into the director's office.

"What's wrong with Gibbs?" Piran asked as he walked into the bullpen with a back pack slung over his shoulder.

"I don't know Probie," Tony said getting up from his desk and walking over to him, "But, it could have something to do with the fact that one of his agents has gone missing and you haven't helped in the investigation one teeny tiny little bit!" Tony was almost yelling the last couple of words.

Tony glared at him and walked back to his desk and sat down where he continued trying to get the copies of Kyle White's kidnapping from the FBI.

Piran stood where he was trying to keep the satisfied smirk from making its way to his face.

* * *

Kate crouched just outside the back door and peeked through the window in the door.

She saw Ari and eight out of his ten bodyguards in the kitchen. She also saw the creep who was searching her house the day she was kidnapped tied up on a chair in the middle of the room.

Just then the remaining two guards came running into the room and started talking to Ari making wild gestures with their arms.

Kate frowned; she wished she could hear what they were saying or that she had taken Abby up on her offer and learnt to lip read.

But by the look on Ari's face she realized that the guards had just realized her absence and told Ari.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the Director's office and almost reduced the door into splinters.

Tom Morrow looked up and frowned at Gibbs as he stalked over to his desk.

"Jethro, please sit down and calm down."

"My agent is missing and that bastard Ari Haswari has her so don't you dare tell me to calm down."

"We have no proof-" Morrow started to say before Gibbs cut across.

"Abby found DNA in Kate's house that belongs to Joseph Smith, do you know who he is?" Gibbs said his narrowing with every word and.

"No but I'm sure he has nothing to do Mr. Haswari" Morrow said firmly as he stood up

Gibbs leaned forward so that their faces were millimetres apart.

"Joseph Smith works for Haswari, so don't tell me he has nothing to do with Haswari because that is far from the truth."

Morrow paled visibly, loosened his tie discretely and looked everywhere except for in Gibbs eyes.

"Now do you believe me? **Sir**?" Gibbs growled.

Morrow paled even more and said "I'm sure I could put a call into the FBI about him but apart from that I can't do much else."

"At least you're trying" Gibbs said as he walked out of the office and Morrow collapsed into his seat and picked up the receiver for his phone muttering under his breath about how the FBI couldn't control their own stupid contacts.

* * *

he he... you all probably hate me now cos i havn't updated in over a year... so yeah, i'll finish the story as soon as possible...


End file.
